Mass Effect Writer's Codex
by TheRangerBoy
Summary: A simple Codex with ideas to flesh out my fellow writers' stories. Each idea has no conflicts with established canon to my knowledge and can be implemented into just about any Fanfiction. This is an open resource and as such, while I have written down these ideas, I relinquish all claim to these. Feel free to use them without credit. (Set in 5 Codex per chapter)


Codex Volume One

* * *

Krogan Kaptia:

Before the Krogan's untimely demise through mutually assured destruction, the war that lead up to it, lost to most known records was over, there was a painting. Known only by its name, Kaptia, as its author's name was lost to the Nuclear holocaust. The painting featured a strange visage of a Krogan woman carrying a stillborn. This is commonly taken as a metaphor for what the nuclear arms race would do to the Krogan. Strangely though, amongst Krogan, it is common for them to go into bouts of depression upon seeing this painting. Due to this despite occurrence, their relative emotional resilience, it has been a topic of scientific study for centuries… to no conclusion.

* * *

Galactic Standard Biotic Classification:

Throughout the centuries that Biotics have been featured in the Milky Way Races, there have been many methods of reading biotic potential. With the help of the Salarians who had found the Citadel in 560 BCE and the presence of Biotics in both races, a classification system was required. The scoring system was set up as a five-prong system with the following categories: Power, Duration, Speed, Range, and Precision. Each category having a one to a thousand range. This enabled a user to score a maximum of five-thousand points, though this has never been achieved. The closest score was set by Matriarch Hitanja(Hit-on-Juh) in 2185CE with an L5 Biotic Implant at 4,680. Here is the average listing for races:

Turian: Precision: 300 | Power: 500 | Speed: 200 | Range: 100 | Duration: 600 | Total 1,700

Salarain: Precision: 600 | Power: 50 | Speed: 100 | Range: 50 | Duration: 100 | Total 900

Human: Precision: 400 | Power: 600 | Speed: 250 | Range: 100 | Duration: 300 | Total 1,650

Krogan: Precision: 100 | Power: 900 | Speed: 100 | Range: 100 | Duration: 500 | Total 1,700

Quarian: Precision: 300 | Power: 300 | Speed: 300 | Range: 200 | Duration: 600 | Total 1,700

Elcor: Precision: 50 | Power: 1000 | Speed: 100 | Range: 200 | Duration: 600 | Total 1,950

Asari: Precision: 700 | Power: 600 | Speed: 200 | Range: 200 | Duration: 1000 | Total 2,700

Drell: Precision: 700 | Power: 200 | Speed: 300 | Range: 100 | Duration: 300 | Total 1,500

Hannar: Precision: 50 | Power: 50 | Speed: 50 | Range: 50 | Duration: N/A | Total 200

Any race not mentioned above is either in too low of numbers to properly calculate, or they lack any noticeable biotic potential.

* * *

Asari Head Crest Dilemma:

In the early 2080's, there was a cultural phenomenon that swept Galactic politics. This was the Asari Head Crest. Not to be confused with the Gathula (The Cartilage structure that resides on top of the Asari's head), this is the title of an E-Book that swept the galaxy. Authored by a young Turian by the name of Hastner Gyrixt (Has-Tuh-Ner Gear-Ics-tuh) who according to many reports had an obsession with Asari Anatomy, this book posed a tantalizing question that remained the talk in news outlets for years to come. What _does_ the Gathula do? In his (Unscientific) studies as a mortician, he dissected over 40,000 Asari Gathula to find that the previously thought answer of storing the nerve cells required for powerful Asari biotics to be untrue. Upon the publishing of his book, several scientific studies were done that concluded similarly to him. Upon his death in 2161, he was awarded a medal for his contributions to society and the Asari Gathula was given the sub-name Head Crest, denoting its popular usage to this day.

* * *

Ezzo Burn:

Typically used to describe the loss of matter associated with using Ezzo to increase the mass of an object, this small amount of matter seems to break the laws of Thermodynamics as matter can neither be created or destroyed. Traditionally though, this small burn is similar to Nuclear Decay. By using Element Zero to increase the mass of something temporarily, this 'trick' of the laws of physics requires an energy of sorts to maintain. This energy is released in the form of Element Zero Decay. In low dosages, it is harmless to complex lifeforms but has been known to cause issues in higher quantities. Traditionally anything under the range of 18 ZRUpm (Otherwise known as Z's) is healthy for all races except the Hannar with a tolerance of 23 Z's, Asari with a tolerance of 800 Z's and the Krogan with a total of a colossal 15,000 Z's.

Each homeworld has a background ZRUpm layer, and are as follows

Earth: 0.003 Z's (Only due to several accidents with Element Zero Vehicles)

Thessia: 18 Z's

Palaven: 12 Z's

Tuchanka: 68 Z's (And dropping since the Krogan Rebellions)

Kaje: 10 Z's

Irune: 1.3 Z's

Dekuuna: 4 Z's

* * *

Omni-Blade, The Rise and Fall:

During the Early Skirmishes of the Relay 314 Incident, Human Engineers scavenged the more advanced Omni-Tools off of the Turian invaders. In this development, Humans invented a terrifying tool of war, The Omni-Blade. Capable of carving through Turian plates like butter and doing so with little to no visible blood loss, these blades allowed the Humans to meet the Turians on an even playing field in close quarters combat. This lead to a flood in the popularity of imitations due to their effectiveness. As the skirmishes continued and the wounded arrived back, it became clear that this wasn't some new wonder-weapon that remained humane _and_ effective. Due to the extreme 2,730° Celcius melting of the Silicon Carbide blade that is required to form the blade, its burns often vaporized blood vessels and caused clotting issues in survivors down the line. Though, this was the least of the concerns to the Turians. At the peace negotiations of Shanxi, it was discovered that the blades caused irreparable damage to the surrounding nerves on Turians due to the Thorium that was densely packed in their plates. The weapon was declared an illegal, inhumane method of torture and banned at the treaty signing. It only made its return after the Reaper War due to the intense heat required to break through the plating on husk variants such as Cabal.

* * *

Well, that's the five for the first chapter.

I'm thinking about having this be the format for these. Five ideas per chapter. I hope you guys liked and if there's any conflict with cannon, let me know. If you've got ideas, let me know!

I'm happy to hear them.

See Ya!


End file.
